


turn me on

by badgerterritory



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>whenever stephanie spars with cassandra, she gets turned on.</p><p>cass is a good friend and helps her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn me on

**Author's Note:**

> afterwards stephanie breaks into laughter whenever anyone uses that training room and refuses to explain to anyone
> 
> it takes them a while but steph and cass start dating and fall in love and get married

Stephanie Brown fell flat on her ass. She was helped along by a gorgeous young woman, who grinned fiercely at her. She promptly decided to put her foot in her mouth by saying, “I swear I wasn’t into rough stuff before I met you.”

Cass leaned back, tilting her head in a question she couldn’t quite ask. They were working on it, but she still had a limited vocabulary. Steph, feeling her face heat up, said, “Okay, like, I had this thing about spanking, but who doesn’t? Right? It’s, like, that authoritarian thing, pretty sure it turns everyone on. I’ve never heard of someone getting turned on by getting their ass kicked, no matter how many jokes people make on the internet, but hey, a first time for everything, right? And every time we train I kind of have to get myself off in the shower and I’m pretty sure Barbara is in a constant state of laughing at me. And I don’t think I’ll ever be able to show my face to you again. Sorry. Bye.”

She was almost to the door when Cass caught her, spinning her around and pressing her against the wall. “Stay,” Cass murmured, almost mouth against mouth. “Spar.”

There was no way Stephanie could turn down an invitation as unintentionally sexy as that. She just nodded, and Cass took her back to the training room floor, and what followed was an hour of the most erotic ass-kicking Stephanie had ever received.

On top of her weird being-beaten-up-by-Cass fetish, every single touch felt like some sort of illicit caress. Sometimes, Stephanie was ninety percent sure Cass was _actually_ groping her, but she had no way to tell if that was what actually happened. A hand against her chest that Steph was pretty sure lasted a moment too long for the throw, a quick squeeze to her ass during a grapple, the press of body on body as Cass pinned her down.

It was driving her crazy, and she was relieved when Cass called an end to the combat. It meant she could hit the showers and provide some relief to her poor nethers. But when she tried to get up, Cass pulled her back down. “Cass,” Stephanie said with a smile. “I gotta hit the showers.”

“Not yet,” Cass said with the tiniest of smiles. “Something to take care of.”

Before Steph could come up with a witty answer to that, Cass was handling her. Drawing her closer, first, and then Cass had her mouth on Stephanie’s, and it was pure heaven. Kissing Cass was a rare but beautiful fantasy of Stephanie’s, and there she was, living the dream. She was so busy living the dream that she didn’t notice Cass’s hands until she was being handled again, spun and moved. Her back was abruptly to Cass’s front. Cass was ravishing her neck and Stephanie could only moan and melt. She was pretty sure neck kissing was the hottest thing a girl could do. Then Cass moved her hands again. One edged up the bottom of her tank top, burning hot on her stomach, and the other dipped down the top, resting between her breasts for the moment. Steph let out another groan and melted even more.

“This is so much better than alone time in the showers,” Stephanie murmured, and Cass murmured her agreement before removing her hand from Stephanie’s stomach, and using it to turn Stephanie’s head and kiss her again. While she was distracted with kissing, her top disappeared. When the kissing ended, Stephanie looked and found it ripped into a couple pieces. Stephanie couldn’t be that upset with Cass’s hands on her chest, so she decided to let it go.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of teasing, Cass whispered in her ears: “Take off your pants.” Steph did not waste even a second, squirming out of her pants without leaving Cass’s arms. She got them down to mid-calf when Cass laid a hand on her thigh, which made her go still instantly and also she nearly exploded.

Hands explored her thighs for a while, travelling up and down as casually as Cass handed Steph’s ass to her earlier. Her pants slid the rest of the way to her ankles as Cass leaned forward to spread Stephanie’s legs further, hands on knees, and then finally, finally, Cass touched her where she wanted to be touched.

Stephanie didn’t last long, but she couldn’t care much about that because Cass had been turning her on for eternities and she was finally finally getting what she could only dream about before, and Cass was kissing her neck while she was getting her off, which felt amazing, and really, sex was so much better than masturbation it was silly. “We need to make this a tradition,” Stephanie mumbled, still boneless after what was probably the best thing to ever happen to her. When she regained some mobility, she turned so she could sit and look at Cass, who still looked pristine. Who was smiling at her, warm and affectionate, and taking her breath away. “Okay. I totally need to do you now.”

“Shower,” Cass promised. Steph jumped up eagerly, forgetting that she literally had her pants around her ankles, and promptly fell down. Cass laughed, which did ease the sting of embarrassing herself, and helped Steph get the pants off. She also gathered up the remnants of her top before leading Steph to the showers, where they had an excellent time, sexually speaking.


End file.
